It is well known that most individuals could play an improved game of golf if they could develop a proper and consistent swing. Books and articles have been written on the proper form of a golf swing, but simply reading a book or article on how to strike a golf ball does not inherently provide a golfer with a proper and consistent swing, nor does it provide him with the feel of a proper and consistent swing. One of the major shortcomings in the swing of golfers, and particularly among the high handicap golfers, is the tendency to sway off the ball, and away from the intended target, during the backswing and subsequent failure to return to the proper position over the ball during the downswing. This fundamental error in the swing results in the golfer swinging from his rear foot, which frequently results in a slice, a topped shot, a smothered, duck hook and other mishit shots which will be known to those having the ordinary skill in the art.
It has been recognized by golfers and particularly by golf teachers or professionals that the tendency to sway off a ball, away from the intended target, can be reduced if a golfer's rear foot (the foot furthest from the target) is canted or tilted toward the target. The canting of the rear foot toward the target serves as a reminder to the golfer to stay over the ball during the backswing. Canting the rear foot will tend to force the golfer to keep his weight on the inside edge of his rear foot and thus tend to reduce the chances that the golfer will transfer all his weight to the rear foot. Canting the rear foot toward the target will permit the golfer to transfer 60 or 70% of his weight to the inside edge of the rear foot, but will result in a substantial portion of the weight remaining on the front foot even during the backswing. When the golfer's weight is thus distributed, he is able to shift his weight to the front foot during the downswing and at the same time maintain a steady head position over the ball.
In order to accomplish the canting of the rear foot toward the target, various devices have been devised. Initially, some golf teaching professionals simply suggest that their pupils place a golf ball under the outside edge of the rear foot. While such an expedient can be used to provide a suitable amount of canting of the rear foot, every time the golfer wishes to reposition his rear foot, it is necessary to reposition the golf ball under the shoe.
The prior art has suggested the use of golf shoes wherein one or both of the shoes are canted. In particular one U.S. patent suggests that the rear foot be equipped with a shoe which is canted toward the target. However, this patent describes a shoe which is permanently raised along its outer edge. While this might achieve some of the objectives of the present invention, insofar as giving the golfer the feel of a correct swing, such golf shoes are not adapted to conversion into an ordinary set of golf shoes. Further, walking substantial distances with one shoe canted would probably be uncomfortable and might cause orthopedic problems.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,734 describes a removable supporting attachment for golf shoes, wherein the removable support is adapted to be affixed to a specifically designed spike or cleat, inserted for the purpose of holding the support attachment. While this device was successful in giving a golfer the correct feel of a proper golf swing, and had the advantage of being removable, the means for attaching the support device required the use of a special spike or cleat which had certain inherent limitations.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,055 describes a golf training device which is affixed to a standard golf shoe spike by a magnet. The golf training device described in the '055 patent was very effective in providing a device which could be readily attached to a conventional golf shoe spike and detached therefrom as desired. However, the fabrication of a magnet with sufficient magnetic force to hold the training device to the spike proved to be expensive and presence of any dirt or the like on the golf spike or the golf training device substantially reduced the magnetic gripping power of the golf training device for the spike. Moreover, as golf shoes wear, the spikes tend to embed in the leather of the shoe sole which tends to interfere with the magnet's ability to affix the training device to the shoe. Consequently under field conditions, the golf training device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,055 did not always adhere well to the spike.
The improved golf training device of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art wherein a golf ball shaped supporting member is temporarily affixed to a specially designed spike adapted to be screwed into a conventional golf shoe using the standard threads used for conventional spikes. The lower end of the special spike is generally cylindrical with an annular rib disposed about the cylinder which provides a frictional engagement of the support member of the special spike. In the preferred embodiment, the supporting member, i.e., the canting device per se is the approximate size and shape of a golf ball, i.e., the present invention contemplates the supporting device being a golf ball simulation with respect to size and shape, i.e., spherical in shape with a diameter of about 1.68 inches as is shown in the drawings. The use of the conventional golf ball shape and size for the support member is advantageous with respect to storing the golf training device in the usual environment in which golf balls are stored. The canting or support device has a radial opening to receive the spike and adapted to engage the ribs of the spike when the support is brought into position. The preferred canting device or support structure, in addition to being shaped to simulate a golf ball generally, has a concave surface surrounding the spike opening adapted to complement the shape of the flange of the spike.
The present invention thus provides a golf training device adapted to cant the rear foot into the desired attitude, which device may be readily attached to a conventional golf shoe and readily be removed therefrom, but which will remain in place during practice session. The only alteration required to the standard golf shoe is the replacement of one or more of the conventional golf spikes with the special spike shown and described herein. After the practice has been completed, the training device may be readily removed from the spike and stored in the golf bag or other golf ball storage devices. The specially designed spike may be removed from the golf shoe if desired, but preferably it is simply left in place.